Waltzing
by orangepencils
Summary: Matthew and Gilbert receive an invitation somewhere and the Canadian gets dance lessons out of it. Fluff, human names used.


**Waltzing**

**283**

**An idea that's been stuck in my head for a few weeks now.**

**Disclaimer: Hello summer, it's nice of you to join us.**

Waltzing

When Matthew went to get the mail that morning, he wasn't expecting to find much. He was quite shocked when he found what looked like a formal invitation to some fancy affair that came all the way from Austria. He thought for sure that the invite would be for Gilbert only, but when he looked at the names on the envelope, he saw that both his and Prussia's names were written.

Canada grabbed his mail and walked back to his house. On his way, he opened the mysterious letter and was surprised to see that he had been right. Both he and Gilbert had been invited to some formal event being hosted by Roderich himself. By the time he was back inside, he had finished reading the invitation and it wasn't so much the fact that they had been invited somewhere that was making him uneasy, but more of one aspect of the evening.

He was interrupted in his thoughts when he felt two arms circle his shoulders and a warm body being pressed close to his. Matthew leaned back into the embrace and closed his eyes as he felt Gilbert put his chin on his shoulder.

"Anything worthy of my attention come in the mail today?" Prussia asked him.

"Actually, yes, we've been invited to some sort of ball hosted by Roderich and Elizaveta." The Prussian pulled his head back and stared at his lover.

"You mean they actually invited the both of us?" Canada smiled and nodded at that. Gilbert looked at the invitation in the younger man's hands and noticed that there seemed to be something that was bothering his living companion.

"What's eating you?" He finally asked.

"Well, eum, I'm flattered that they actually remembered me and all, but, eum, I, I don't know, well, I do, but I don't know any formal dances…" Matthew looked up to Gilbert and the Prussian didn't know if he should laugh or look completely shocked.

"You're kidding right?"

"No… Arthur was too busy teaching Alfred and then he was simply too busy to see much of me and Francis got kicked out of here by Arthur before he even had a chance to think of teaching me, so it's not that I don't want to go, but yeah, I can't dance." There was a moment of silence between the two. Canada tried to read the emotion passing through his lover's eyes, but it was undecipherable.

"I'll teach you." He finally said. The Canadian seemed surprised.

"Hey, what's with the face? Why is it so shocking that I would know ballroom dancing?" Matthew giggled and it made Gilbert blush.

"I would have thought that ballroom dancing was too "un-awesome" for the mighty Prussia." The Canadian turned around so that he could face the taller man. The comment made Gilbert smirk in return.

"Back in the day, ballroom dancing was all the rage and it was awesome." He defended himself. There was more silence.

"So… you were serious? You would really teach me?" Matthew asked. Gilbert looked into those innocent violet eyes and even if he wanted to say no, he wouldn't have been able to.

"Of course I will, liebling, I could even teach you right now if you want me to." Canada laughed at that.

"Go put some clothes on and then you can teach me."

"Why, does my state of undress make you uncomfortable? Is my awesome body too much for you to handle?" Prussia grinned as he pulled Canada even closer to him.

"No, I can handle your awesome body alright, but if you don't want me to ravage you right here and now while you try giving me dance lessons, then I suggest you go and get dressed." The Canadian whispered in his ear.

"But what if I want you to ravage me right now?" Gilbert taunted him.

"Well, you're getting dressed now because I want to learn how to dance so hop to it." Matthew swatted his backside and Gilbert smirked at him and made his way back upstairs to their bedroom. All the while, Canada watched his boxer clad lover go up each of the stairs to the first floor.

"Once you know the steps, it's easy. Here, just put your feet on mine and I'll show you." Prussia told him a while later after he had put on some jeans and a shirt.

"Are you sure? I don't want to crush your feet." Matthew told him.

"Matt, you're not that heavy. Trust me, just do as I say." The Canadian put his feet on top of his lover's and placed his hands where he had been instructed to. Prussia guided him through the steps and Canada couldn't help but smile.

It took him a while, but eventually, he was able to memorize the steps and dance with Gilbert. He was pleasantly surprised by the grace that Prussia could have while dancing and he could only imagine what he would look like all decked out with a tuxedo and bow tie while they would be waltzing together.

**OWARI**

**Done!**

**Reviews cure sunburns.**

**Started writing: May 22****nd**** 2010, 4:39pm**

**Finished writing: May 22****nd**** 2010, 6:41pm**

**Started typing: May 24****th**** 2010, 9:01pm**

**Finished typing: May 24****th**** 2010, 9:24pm**


End file.
